


Oh Shoot | Person Of Interest

by hvxside



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBT, Person of Interest, Root - Freeform, RootxShaw - Freeform, Soulmate AU, f/f - Freeform, personofinterest - Freeform, shaw - Freeform, very gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvxside/pseuds/hvxside
Summary: soulmate au where you can see injuries on the others skin and feels pain
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Shaw has never cared about all of that soulmate crap. She has never wanted one anyway.

Most people have a soulmate or soulmates, either romantic or platonic, every time your soulmate has an injury a red mark shows on your skin where they were injured and there was a sharp pain there. Sameen obviously had a very clumsy or aggressive soulmate because a new red mark appeared nearly everyday. The pain was always worse for her than most people because of how serious her soulmate's injuries were, the marks had always been bad since she was only 14 years old

Sameen winced in pain. Ugh, not now. This is worse than all of the injuries her soulmate has ever had, what have they got themselves into now.

"Miss Shaw? Are you okay?" Harold asked over the earpiece.

"Right as rain, just my soulmate again," she grunted in response as she shot at the men in suits across the warehouse, "Seriously what are they up to,"

"They seem to be in a similar profession,"

"It looks that way," Shaw ends the conversation and sneaks with her gun drawn to behind a box with the number. She lifts her shirt to check the red mark on the right of her torso. _Wow, this doesn't look goo-_ her thoughts are interrupted by gun shots. She quickly ducks and drags the number with her. "Duck,"

"There are four men coming toward you Miss Shaw." Harold says ubruptly and Shaw shoots down two of the men.

"Make that two," she says while walking toward the last two men.

"Stay here," she says to the number. She carefully advances and shoots around the corner and hits one of the two left. She felt a sharp pain in her arm. _God damn this soulmate, try not get killed. I didn't even want you and now you just get hurt every fucking day._ Shaw kept moving to try and find the last guy so she can get this over with.

"Behind you, Miss Shaw," He said quickly. Shaw spun on her feet and shot him. "Thats all of them,"

"Right, try not to make too many enemies next time," Shaw said to the number as she walked away.

"Thank you!" the terrified man shouted to her. She laughed.

"Well done Miss Shaw, no more numbers for today."

"Thank god, I'm exhausted,"


	2. Sameen Shaw Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short but it’s important to the plot

[Few days later]

Shaw wakes up from her long nap and carefully got up as to not wake up Bear.

"Ah Miss Shaw, you're awake. We have a new number," Harold says not looking away from his laptop screen and typing fast. 

"Great." She said slumping over Harold's desk to see the number. "Oh that will be interesting," A police officer and a lawyer. 

"Indeed, Reece is already following the police officer so its your assignment to follow the lawyer who is currently at their law firm,"

"Nice," she says while loading her pistol and walking out of the building.


End file.
